Noze Shuffle 2
by Countrygurl212
Summary: I was tagged again, by KeyLimePie14, for the ipod shuffle. So here I am again with yet another collection of Noze fics. Enjoy!


**A: N **Since I've already done this once, I really don't feel like tagging anyone. If anyone reads this and wants to be tagged, please let me know. By the way I do not own Ned's Declassified SSG or any of the songs for that matter!

**You Look Good In My Shirt- Keith Urban**

Moze walked up behind me and covered my eyes. She bent down and whispered in my ear. "Guess who?" I of course knew it was her, but I played along anyways. So I started rattling off names.

"Suzie?" I guessed. When she grunted, I laughed.

"Missy?" I tried again. This time she snorted.

"I know who it is!" I shouted triumphantly. "It's Cookie!"

This time she burst into a fit of giggles, her hands still covering my eyes.

"It's me you idiot!" She said, finally removing her hands from my eyes.

"Who's me?" I asked her, still playing along.

She came out from behind me and smiled. I smiled back, butterflies erupting at the pit of my stomach. It had been a while since I had last seen her, and she was just as beautiful as ever. The last time that we had been together we hadn't exactly been on the best terms, but things seemed fine now.

"Oh, you! How could I have mistaken the infamous Jennifer Mosely for anyone else?" I asked her mischievously.

She hit my arm. "You were just messing with me this whole time, weren't you?"

"Of course I was!" I said, still grinning goofily. "It hasn't been _that_ long."

Now standing in front of her, I let my eyes travel. She looked exactly the same as before, just a little bit older. It was then that my eyes fell on her shirt. It looked strangely familiar to me.

"Where did you get that shirt?" I asked her curiously.

She looked down as if forgetting what she was wearing. Her cheeks turned red as realization seemed to sink in. "Oh this old shirt? I've had it forever, nothing special."

I looked at it for a little while longer and than it hit me. That was my shirt.

"That's my shirt, isn't it?" I asked with out thinking.

She looked down at the ground and nodded. "Yeah, it is."

My smile grew even larger. "Come here!"

She walked a couple more steps toward me, and I met her halfway. I enveloped her in my arms and rejoiced. She even smelled the same. She seemed hesitant at first, but she eventually warmed up to me.

"Can I tell you something?" I asked her.

"Sure," She responded, melting into my embrace.

"You look good in my shirt."

She giggled as she closed the space between us, her lips meeting my own. We didn't know exactly what the future would hold, or if this would even work out, but we were happy. And at that moment that was all that mattered.

**Jolene- Dolly Parton**

I let out a huge sigh. Suzie Crabgrass was always the cause of my problems. Sure, we had been friends, but that was before I realized what she was really like. She would stop at nothing to get what she wanted. What she wanted now was Ned.

That doesn't sound too bad, you're probably thinking, but here's the catch. I'm in love with him. For a while I was sure he was in love with me too. We have been going out for a year or two, but now with Suzie in the way, I'm not sure we could ever be truly happy again.

We all knew that he had feelings for her way back when. Who's to say that those feelings couldn't resurface? He said he loves me, and only me, but sometimes I just can't help but wonder.

Suzie is gorgeous with her long chestnut hair and sparkling hazel eyes. Her smile is like a breath of spring and her voice is soft like summer rain. There was no way that I could ever compete with her.

As I lay there in my bed, quieting my thoughts, I hear Ned crying out something. He had fallen asleep hours ago. Yet I lay here wide awake.

"Suzie," He moaned.

That was the last straw. I could feel tears in my eyes as I got up out of bed. I didn't even bother to get dressed in clothing, other than the pajamas I was currently sporting.

I closed my door behind me, quietly, not wanting to wake Ned. I would be back before he knew it.

The house was dark, as I slowly creped down the stairs and opened the front door. Closing it behind me, I made my way down the sidewalk. My destination was not too far. Just a couple more houses down.

Finally I reached the house that I was looking for. All was quiet as I stood on the stoop, awaiting what was sure too be a huge blowout. Working up my courage I gently knocked on the door.

There was no answer. I tried again, _and_ again. Finally after the third try, the door opened.

Suzie took one look at me and smirked.

"What do you want?" She asked, sleepily.

"I need to talk to you." I told her confidently.

"At three in the morning," She scoffed.

"Look, does it matter what time it is?" I asked her bitterly.

"I suppose it doesn't." She responded, as we both took a seat on her stoop.

"Okay look, I know we're not that great of friends any more, but I need to ask you a favor."

"A favor?" She questioned me, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, a favor. I know you 'like' Ned or whatever and I can easily understand how you could take him from me. But you don't know what he means to me, Suzie. You could have your choice of men, but I could never love again. He's the only one for me." I told her in all seriousness.

"This is cute and all, but there's nothing I can do." She responded, smiling smugly. "If he falls for me, he falls for me."

"That's just it. If he falls for you he does, but the thing is I don't think he will. If you just stop pursuing him, this would all be so much easier. I'm begging you, please don't take him from me."

"Whatever, I'm going back to bed." Suzie said, getting up from her spot on the stoop.

"Don't! Please just think about what I'm saying?"

"Yea, sure. Just let me go back to sleep and we'll talk about this later."

Once she closed the door and left, I knew the subject would never be brought up again.

**Young Love- Carter's Chord **

Moze was standing by her window, when she heard the sound of Ned's car pulling into her driveway. All was silent as she pulled on her jacket, and climbed down the ladder that was attached to her balcony. It was her easy escape. Ned's headlights were off so no one could see him pulling up to the house, around midnight.

She carefully finished her climb down the ladder and found Ned leaning up against his car. She ran to him, her arms wide open as the two embraced each other. As they continued to hug, Ned leaned in and kissed her lips. She was in heaven, but not for long. Her dog came running out of nowhere and began barking at them like crazy.

"Shadow, quiet! Shadow!" She whispered intensely.

It was no use, her dog continued to bark.

"Get In!" She whispered loudly.

Ned and Moze opened the car doors and quickly hopped in.

"Go!" Moze shouted, once they were in the silence of the car.

Ned smiled, as he put the car in drive and the two took off. No clue where they were going, just happy to be together.

**All My Friends Say- Luke Bryan**

I had smoke in my hair and my clothes were thrown everywhere. I woke up in my rocking chair with a beer in my hand. My stereo was cranked up and I couldn't find my truck. This was all too weird. I couldn't remember a single thing about what had happened last night. How had I ended up here in my front yard?

I picked up my cell phone, which I had carelessly dropped on the ground the night before. The first person I thought to call was Cookie. He would have all the answers I needed.

The phone rang a few times until, finally, I heard Cookie's familiar voice on the other line.

"He-ll-o!" He chorused. How he could sound so cheerful confused me.

"Hey," I grumbled. My own voice sounded unfamiliar to me.

"Hey, hey, hey, it's the life of the party!" He cried out.

It was weird how at the age of 23 Cookie and I were still best friends. The even weirder thing was that I still called him Cookie.

"Life of the party? Did we go out partying or something?"

I laughed at myself. Of course we went out partying that would explain the massive headache that was beginning to form.

"Well, yeah! Don't you remember what happened last night? You were crazy man! I mean crazy you were shooting doubles for a while there. The second you saw Moze walk in with her new boyfriend you lost it."

I groaned. This was not good. Not good at all.

"Hey it wasn't too bad! You must have shown her. All the girls in the club were all over you."

I let out another exasperated sigh. "Great, that's just great."

"It was actually. At one point you got on top of the bar and started dancing. You looked like an Elvis impersonator. You had your guitar with you and everything. All our friends were cheering you on"

"I gotta go!" I told him, before he could tell me anything else.

"Okay! I'll talk to you later, Mr. Life of the party!"

I hung up before saying goodbye. I walked up to my porch and pulled open my front door. The first thing I noticed was my billfold on the floor. I picked it up and opened it; there was no money in it. NO MONEY! I was so screwed! I was broke!

I guess in all fairness I deserved this. I must have really showed Moze.

**Burnin' Up- Jonas Brothers **

Senior Prom was nothing like Ned would have expected. Here he was dancing with Suzie Crabgrass, just like he envisioned so many times, yet he felt nothing. That's right NOTHING! The girl he had been going after since forever.

He could feel himself becoming red in the face as he glanced over at his best friend of 17 years. She was dressed to kill in a red dress and matching high heels.

Every time she looked at him he could feel his body temperature rising.

Suzie lifted her head from Ned's shoulder and looked at him, her eyes meeting his own.

"Why are you so sweaty?" She asked. "I didn't think it was that warm in here."

Ned smiled nervously. "I think I need a break from dancing." He told her.

"Okay, why didn't you just say so?" She asked him.

Ned shrugged. "I don't know."

Suzie watched him, as his gaze flickered back to Moze. She was standing alone now.

"Would you just go over to her already?" Suzie asked him in all seriousness.

"Go over to who?" He asked, apprehensively.

"Jennifer. You've been staring at her all night."

Ned began to speak, but Suzie stopped him by putting a finger to his lips.

"Go!" She urged him.

That's all Ned needed to hear, in no time he felt himself making his way towards Moze. She was still standing alone, and he could feel himself trying to catch his breath.

She was staring him down now, as there gazes met. He could tell she felt it too.

"Hey," He said kind of quietly.

"Hey," She responded just as quietly.

"I've been meaning to do something all night." He told her sincerely.

"Do what?" She asked him genuinely confused. Before she could finish her thought, Ned's lips met hers.

After standing there shocked for a moment she finally began to kiss him back.

When they broke apart, he smiled largely.

"You turn the temperature hotter." He told her.

She just laughed as Ned dipped her ever so slightly and the pair shared another passionate kiss.

**Want To- Sugarland**

It was getting closer and closer to the day when I was to be heading off to college. I would be going across the country, where I knew no one. Fortunately that's not what today was about, today was about Ned and I.

With each of us heading off to separate colleges in a few days, we intended to spend the entire day together. I packed a cooler and a change of clothes for him, as I headed out to the pier. His father was letting us borrow the boat for the day. We had all night together.

As I made my way towards the boat, I noticed Ned watching me from afar. I waved him over, and he greeted me with a small smile and a great big bear hug. At this point we weren't exactly sure where our relationship stood. Sure we had spent all our lives together and a few nights as possibly more than friends, but how long would it last? Especially with us going to different schools; with many miles between us. We weren't used to being apart for very long.

"I've missed you," He whispered into my ear.

Such a simple gesture still sent chills down my spine.

"It's only been a few hours." I reminded him.

"A few hours too long." He responded, now leaning in to brush his lips with my own. It was strange how he still had such an affect on me. I could feel my knees buckling as I let him kiss me.

When we broke apart, he took my hand and led me to the boat. I unfortunately knew where this was going and I couldn't let it happen.

"Listen," I told him.

He paused slightly. "Okay, I'm all ears." He told me.

"I don't know if I can do this. Every time I kiss you it feels like it's for the last time. With each of us going off to college, it's best if we just… stay friends." I told him, not meeting his gaze.

I fiddled with the ring around my neck he had given me a few years ago. I figured this is what he wanted, what I wanted? To stay friends. The more I thought about it, I wasn't sure what I wanted from him.

"Do you want to?" He asked.

"Want to what?" I questioned him.

"Stay friends and just friends."

I felt tears forming in my eyes as I nodded.

"Okay, than that's what we'll be, friends. Forever friends."

I frowned. "Aren't you going to put up an argument, and say that you don't want to be just friends?" I asked horrified.

"I'm respecting your decision; it doesn't mean that I agree with it."

"Oh," I said quietly.

"If that's what you want. I respect that." He explained. "I love you, Moze." He said, whispering the last words.

"I love you too." I whispered back.

And that's all it took before I felt myself giving in. Once again I was tangled up in his arms, kissing him, living in the moment!

**Love you Out Loud- Rascal Flatts**

I've always been on the shy side. Never one to go up to just anyone and strike up a conversation, but once I met Moze that changed pretty quickly. I always had been awful at showing my feelings. Most people say 'When I'm angry you'll know it!' Hah! That's about the opposite with me.

I never was one to let people know how I felt. The feelings that I had for my best friend I liked to keep to myself. Although now that she was in my arms and we were actually a couple, I was ready to tell the whole world.

I want to stand on a rooftop, climb up a mountaintop and scream and shout. I want to sing it on the radio, show it on a video. I love to love her out loud. She's the best thing that's ever happened to me. I want the whole world to see just how good her love looks on me. She makes my heart melt.

**Tell Her- Jesse McCartney**

I wake up without her, lying here all alone, just thinking about her. I feel completely lost. She is in Italy, half way across the world from me. I can't believe her hold on me, it's something indescribable.

I wanted her to know that I missed her smile. The smile I would do anything too see, like in the 7th grade on picture day. Man did I love her. I wanted her to know that I have been counting the minutes until I see her again. She's the one that I could never live without.

The way that she moves, it does a lot to me. And when I catch her eye I can hardly breathe. She still can't believe her hold on me.

I think it was time that I tell her. Tell her how I truly felt. I was falling hard for her.

**Lookin' For a Good Time- Lady Antebellum **

Moze sighed; as she took another drink from the strange concoction the bar tender had made her. The club was live with laughter and dancing, but with no one to dance with she wasn't quite feeling the energy. She had told Faymen she was going to the salon to pamper herself. Yet somehow she had ended up here.

She needed to get away from the craziness of being engaged. That's right engaged, at the age of 25. She looked down at the huge rock that she called her ring, and let out another sigh. Sure Faymen made enough money to support her, and was very handsome, but did he truly make her happy? That she didn't know. She ordered another drink and downed it in a couple of seconds.

"Whoohooo," Cried a familiar voice. A voice she hadn't heard in quite a while. Spinning around on her bar stool she almost smashed right into the person.

"Hi," She said her voice small in the thunderous roar around her.

"Why hello. You're looking beautiful tonight!" Ned said, grinning.

She recognized him instantly, but was too afraid to say anything. Maybe he didn't recognize _her._

He seemed a little bit under the influence, but she was too so what did it matter?

"I haven't seen you in sooo long." He drawled.

"Yeah, it's been a while." She said, frowning.

Maybe if he had stayed around, things would be different.

Ned took her left hand and kissed it. His eyes widened when he saw the diamond ring on her finger.

"You're married?" He asked shocked.

"Engaged." She corrected.

"Who's the lucky guy?" He asked, taking a seat next to her, as he called the bar tender over and ordered himself a drink.

"Faymen."

"Right," He said as he picked up his drink and brought it to his lips. The lips she had kissed numerous times. As he did this she couldn't help but notice a small silver band on his own left hand.

"So any special someone's I should know about?" She asked, gesturing towards his ring.

"Suzie and I are engaged." He said his voice lacking excitement.

"Right," She said repeating what he had said when she broke the news of her own engagement.

Ned polished off his drink and smiled. "You want to dance?" He asked her casually.

She smiled back, as she got up off her bar stool and took his hand.

He led her onto the dance floor, and she wrapped her arms around his neck as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

Even though the song was fast, they danced slowly, holding each other close, as they had so many times before.

"You really shouldn't have worn that dress." He told her.

"Why? I happen to like it." She said, self-consciously staring down at her red strapless dress. It was extremely short and it had a black bow tied around it.

"Well, I think it's a little too sexy for you." He explained, smiling widely.

"Okay. And since when is this your matter of business." She asked, wiggling out of his grip as she began dancing, crazily. Shaking her hips to the music.

His smile fell, as if realization suddenly struck. "I guess it's not."

"Exactly."

They had made a pact a long time ago that if they weren't married by the time they were half way through college they shouldn't date at all anymore. Seeing as Ned went to college in another state, their relationship didn't exactly work out. Suzie went to the same college as Ned did and Faymen went to the same college as her. So that's how things turned out. They were both engaged, and not to each other.

Moze made her way back to the bar and Ned followed. She ordered another round for both of them and they downed the drinks as fast as they had received them. To say the least they were probably more than a little tipsy at this point.

"Let's make a promise, not to promise anything more than one night." Moze said bravely.

Ned responded with a wicked smile. "I'm just looking for a good time. I've put in a long week working 9 to 5. You're just the girl to get that off my mind."

She giggled, tipsily. "I never would've expected you to show up."

"I could say the same thing."

"This band is realllllly good and the music's realllllly loud" She marveled.

The bar tender kept filling their glasses and they continued to drink, happily.

"Would ya get the wrong impression if I called us a cab right now?"

Ned grinned wider if that was possible.

"Nah, G-go for it!" He told her.

In a matter of minutes they were on the street and Moze found herself hailing a cab. A taxi stopped right in front of them and she felt herself becoming unstable as she tried to crawl into the cab. Ned's strong arms caught her as she drunkenly fell backwards.

"You're so warm." She said, looking up into his blue eyes, as he helped her make her way into the cab.

Ned laughed a throaty laugh.

He sounded so incredibly sexy, she couldn't resist. The temptation had been killing her all night. She leaned in and kissed him square on the lips.

He was shocked at first, but continued to kiss her. It was like they were one person, they were so close together. She was sitting in his lap now.

'Tell me that you love me." She said when she came up for air. "Even if you don't."

"I love you." He told her.

That's exactly what she wanted to hear as she kissed him again. Her body melting into his.

When they came up for air again, this time Ned spoke. "The rule is don't you ever even talk about forever, but you never say never in life."

"Mhhmm," She sighed, as they went in for another kiss. Neither of them caring about the consequences that were sure to follow the next morning.

**I'm Only Me When I'm With You- Taylor Swift**

It's Friday night, and Ned and I our out in the field behind his yard. We sat together on a large blanket, his hand on the small of my back, as we watched the stars up in the sky. Sometimes we don't say a thing, just listen to the crickets sing. Everything I need is right here by my side. We've known each other for as long as I can remember. I know everything about him. We were so close in fact, I wasn't sure I would be able to live with out him.

It was like I was only truly me when I was with Ned. Sure he drove me crazy half the time, but he was my best friend, my boyfriend. And he knows everything about me and he says that he can't live without me.

When I'm with anybody else, it's so hard to be myself and only he can tell. I'm only me when I'm with him.

* * *

**A: N **Wow! These are acceptingly long. I hope you enjoyed them all, and I'm sorry that some are longer than others. "Lookin' For a Good Time" was definitely a stretch for me I usually don't write anything that hard-core, if you know what I mean. So I'm sorry if you think it was weird and totally out of character, but it fit the song. Anyways, I promise to have my next chapter of "Just The Girl" up ASAP! Once again tell me which one was your favorite!

Much Love, and PLEASE REVIEW!!

Countrygurl212


End file.
